Elevated intraocular pressure is a major risk factor in the onset and development of glaucomatous visual field loss. The higher the level of intraocular pressure, the greater the likelihood of glaucomatous visual field loss and optic nerve damage.
Attempts have been made to lower intraocular pressure in glaucoma by administering to patients certain beta adrenergic blocking agents, commonly known as beta blockers.
In the human body, the beta blockers have several effects. For example, they can reduce the heart rate of an angina patient, which in turn reduces the workload of the heart and thus its need for blood and oxygen. They also tend to decrease the heart's force of contraction, which likewise diminishes the heart's workload. In addition, these drugs reduce the systolic blood pressure which is beneficial to patients with hypertension.
In addition to treating heart ailments, some beta blockers were experimented with for treating other ailments, such as migraine, alcohol and drug withdrawal problems, and glaucoma.
While the use of beta blockers provides valuable benefits to humankind, it also has some undesirable side effects and reactions. Some beta blockers tend to build up in the central nervous system causing fatigue, lethargy, and confusion. Other may cause bronchial spasm and cannot be used in people with bronchial asthma. Still others, while having minimal side effects, fail to produce acceptable results because of their limited potency.